Forever Love: Will you stay with me?
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: sequel to Your Guardian Angel: I will never let you fall... Will you stay with me until the wind stops blowing? i'll continue to cry until i know when to stop... it is when i see you again... is it angst or... corny?


**Forever Love: "Will you stay with me?"**

**Sequel to Your Guardian Angel: "I will never let you fall"**

**a/n: **This is based on "Forever Love" by X Japan. I used the English translation I took from I strongly suggest you read the fic while listening to the song… haha, oh well, it's kind of sentimental… I think that Forever Love and Your Guardian Angel can be found on without the "www" ok?

…

"We found it in your room. A guard said that he'd been writing it 3 days ago. He was asked to place it on your room yesterday." Gwendal said as he handed an envelope to the depressed king.

"Who told him?"

He received no answer. Instead, the grey-haired man turned his back and murmured, "Open it and you'll see" with a tad crack in his voice.

**Part 1 – Regrets**

**Yuuri's POV**

I should've told you instead of ignoring you or confronting you with my "it was an accident" reasoning. You just don't know how much I've regretted not telling you… The moment I read your letter… the letter you left 3 days before that stupid, meaningless battle, it was the same moment that I've realized what sacrifices you did for me… and what I have lost…

…I've lost the person who made me stand my ground…

…the same person that I've realized too late…

…was the person I've loved most in the world…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

_I can't walk on my own any more  
The winds of time are too strong  
Ah, I should be used to  
Getting hurt, but now..._

Here I am, wearing my usual black uniform along with the others, sans a person. Tell me, did you plan all these? You wrote that letter with the song just days before yesterday. It had hints that you know what would become of you…

It's not like you, to give up without a fight, so why? Tell me why? Why did you willingly throw your life just to save me?

_Ah, just like this,  
Hold my still damp heart  
If unchanging love can exist  
In these constantly changing times,_

_Will you hold my heart,  
And catch my tears?  
All my heart feels like it will break_

I know that you've answered all these questions in your letter, so just one more question… Why'd you leave me when you asked me not to? You're too unfair… cruel… you didn't even give me a chance to prove you wrong. You didn't even let me tell you that I did love you…

I know that your love is unchanging and I also know that you'd do anything for me. I had that impression from you… If so… for me, can't you return? At least to make sure that I won't become a _flirt_ which you've dubbed me as? My heart is pounding so hard in my chest, as if angry that I… I let you…

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Oh, tell me why  
Only flowing emotions  
Intensely and painfully fill these times_

_All I see is blue in my heart_

I still don't want to admit it, no, I never want to! I never want to but I know that I'll be forced to someday… I regret everything… From ignoring you, to having a pride-from-earth that I wasn't gay (which I am not! I just simply fell in love with you…)… I regret not having to spend time with you, not being able to savor your company… not being able to accept your love…

…not being able to give mine…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

But right now, all I can do is regret all the things that I could've done but never got the chance to do so… No, it's not that I never got the chance to do so, damn, I had all the time in the world to do them but I ignored the opportunities.

But now, all I can do is regret that I never realized it before it was too late…

I ignored them for I never thought that the day would come that you would leave. I never expected… even right now, it all seems unreal that you, the strong-willed, persistent, annoying, beautiful prince, would…

I screamed out, letting some frustrations out. It was too late. I'm such and idiot…

I wonder, if I had done everything I am regretting now, would the outcome have been different? Would you still be here?

Would have I regretted it if I had the chance to tell you that I love you?

…but now, there's no hope for me to do so…

…for now, it's too late for me to do so…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

_Will you stay with me  
As long as the wind blows?  
All my tears overflow again_

I know you that if I asked you to stay with me, you would've. So, if I told you to come back, would you do so? If I told you I need you, would you return and tell me the same thing? If I told you I love you, would it be heard and bring you back?

Tell me, how can I be happy when you've left me?

You know, should I have been the one to use your quote it would've went like this, "A million words wouldn't bring you back, I know because I've tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried"… Wolfram, you said that you didn't want me to cry… that you didn't want me to lose the smile you constantly saw…

If so, would you come back and make me smile?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

If crying non-stop would make you come back, I'll do it. As long as you are the one to wipe my tears away by your smile…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Stay by me, just like this  
Holding my heart that shakes in the dawn  
Oh stay with me_

_Ah, I wouldn't mind if everything were to end  
In this night without end  
Ah, I would lose nothing  
All I have is you_

Rain finally fell from the dark skies after putting in too much effort to hold back its own tears. I wonder, are the angels sympathizing with me? Or is it you who's crying with me? I want you to stay with me and I wouldn't care whether it was in the land of the living or the heavens above, as long as you give me the chance to tell you everything…

As long as you're there, I wouldn't mind if we were in hell or in paradise. I wouldn't be honest if I told you that you're all I have, but will it change anything if I told you that of all that I have, you're the most important?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Stay by me, just like this  
Holding my heart that shakes in the dawn_

_Ah, will you stay with me  
As long as the wind blows?  
I don't want anyone else by my side_

You promised to stay be me, you charlatan, being my angel isn't enough! I want to see you, to hold you, to hug you… I want so desperately for you to come back. I want you to stay, contrary to what you believe in. I want you to be with me forever. Please…

It's true; right now I would give up anything I can just so you can stay with me. Please… come back?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Come back! That's all I want from you! I never wanted you to offer your life for me! You can keep it! I want to tell you everything, everything that laid oblivious in my heart…

…everything that I know would never be heard…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
I can't walk any further  
Oh, tell my why Oh, tell me true  
Teach me the meaning of life_

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Within the flowing tears  
Until the shining seasons change into eternity  
_

I regret everything… And as I stood in front of your tomb, the plain amplifies… I cried harder. If I could do anything, anything at all to make you come back… I would… I'll continue to cry until I know when to stop…

…it is when I see you again…

_Forever Love_

I love you too, Wolfram…

…that is the one thing I've always subconsciously wanted to tell you…

…and that was the one thing you denied me of…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **I don't really know how to react… I'm not sadden even though I intended for it to sadden me… Oh well, things don't always turn out the way we want them to…

My friend told me that this was a song that X Japan sang at the funeral of Hide. She said it was touching and you could watch it at youtube. Although I haven't had the chance to watch it myself, I found the song to be in "sync" with the moment… sentimental!!!

What do you think?

R&R!!!


End file.
